


Tutor me

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Everyone knows Luke is a nerd. He gets good grades, and wears ties to school. So when Calum the soccer star of the school shows up at his house to be tutored he does not expect what is about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor me

Calums pov  
—–  
School sucked everything about is like hell. I swear to god the teachers don’t even fucking teach anymore they just gives us packets of work and expect us to just know everything by the time we fill them out.  
It really doesn’t help that I suck at science too. I’m the star soccer player of the school and if I don’t pass this next test that means I cant play. That meant that I needed to get a tutor A FREAKING TUTOR. all I’m saying is that we better win the next game because this is way to much work.   
As I enter the school doors I make my way to science class of coarse I have to have it first period when I’m the most tired. The school luckily is pretty small so it doesn’t take me too long to get there. When I enter the door I see that it is only me and one other person in the room.   
Luke Hemming the school nerd with his face shoved in a book. I make my way over to him throwing my bag down on a chair next to him causing him to jump a little and look up at me. His glasses slipping down his nose a little and a curious expression on his face.   
“Hey this is really weird but as you know I’m on the football team and I need to pass this next test or else I cant play so wi-”  
“You want me to tutor you?” He asks with a surprisingly deep voice, and zero expression on his face.   
“Yah.”   
“Fine but you have to come to my house at five.” He tells me turning back to his book and giving me no time to respond.   
This hole thing is very new to me. Whenever I talk to people they never make it a short conversation, or try go back immediately to what they were doing before. I don’t know why but I really don’t like the fact that Luke is trying to avoid talking to me.   
“Okay thanks.” I tell him frowning a little at the fact that he doesn’t even respond what an asshole. I quickly go back to my normal happy self when I see two of my friends walk into the door. I start to make my way over to my normal seat grabbing my bag. But the whole time I couldn’t help shake the feeling that someone was watching me.   
—–  
I knew where Luke lived from previous times that my family has come over to his house. Although it has been years since the last time. Our family’s use to be really close until my dad got a new job and they just stopped talking to us.   
As I pulled up into his driveway I couldn’t help but notice that there was only one car in the driveway meaning that most likely it was just him alone at his house. I got out of the car and started to make my way up to his front door.   
As I rung his doorbell I could here loud foot steps approaching the door. He opened the door up in a t-shirt, and sweatpants and just then did I realize how much he grew since the last time I saw him.   
He was a good two or three inches taller then I was, his shoulders grew broader, his hips narrowed up, and his face had stubble growing on it. Not to mention that he actually had low key muscles.   
“Enjoying the view?” He asked smirking a little. Causing me to drop open my mouth, and scoff.  
“No.” I muttered as h stepped aside letting me in. I could feel his eyes on my the whole time I walked past him.   
His house hadn’t changed much since the last time I had saw it . In fact everything was the same except they got a new couch.   
“Lets go up to my room.” He said leaning against a wall. I have to say he looks really hot without the tie, and glasses.   
“Yah okay. But if you are going to be all creepy and smirk at me I will leave.” I say warning him as I walked up the steps him following behind me.  
I could feel him staring at my ass making me feel weird I didn’t hate it. WAIT I DID I DID. Come on Calum get a grip over yourself he is just some nerd nothing more.  
“Luke my eyes are up here.” I say to him as we reach the rope of the stairs.  
“Yeah I know that and trust me your eyes are beautiful but your ass is like perfection.” He says while waking I front of me to his room. He has changed a lot since the last time I was here. He grew tall a lot taller then I had, his shoulders had got broader, he is staring to look more like his older brother everyday.  
He open the door up and we both walked in. It was clean like always literally nothing on the floor.  
“So babe what do you need help in?” He asked me.  
“Don’t call me babe and science.” I say to him while acing my backpack down and bending over to get something out of my bag.  
“Well that’s hot.” He says. I whip my head back to look at him. He was leaning back on his bead smirking at me.  
“Okay seriously keep it keep it in your pants at least until we are done. I like quiet Luke from school better.” I say mumbling the last part.  
“I heard that Cal. I have a proposition for you. Since I’m tutoring you for free I want a kiss once we are done and I want to take you on a date.” He said to me as I fished out my science notebook and my textbook.  
I dropped everything once I realized what he said.  
“Yeah right.” I say to him.  
“Okay you can leave.” He says to me.  
“Are you serious.” I say placing my things down on his desk. Placing my hands on my hips I just stared at him.  
“Yes I am Cal you either kiss me or you leave.” He says as if it was nothing.  
“Luke this is the first time we have talked in like 300 years and you want me to just straddle you right now and kiss you?!” I ask staring at him like he’s crazy.  
“Yes that is exactly what I want.” He says patting his lap. I have two options here punch him and leave or just kiss him and study.  
“Fuck you Lucas.” I say going over to him.  
I slowly push him back onto the bed not looking at his face. Knowing that he was probably smirking at me. I climb onto the bed placing both my knees down next to him so that I was straddling his lap.  
I placed my small hands on his shoulders trying to get my self comfortable I scooted up so that are chest were touching each other, and my butt was sat directly over his crotch.  
God I felt so embraced. I’m not use to this feeling of being the bottom of the relationship.  
I finally looked up at him he was smirking at me making my thighs start to shake a little, my hands griping his shoulders a little. His big hands gripped my waist pulling my impossibly close to him.  
“Come on Lucas can we just get this over with.” I say blushing and staring up at him.  
“Aww but where’s the fun in that?” He says leaning down to me and connecting our lips together. It felt amazing his lips were soft and nice.  
Our lips moved together quickly burning passion being shown. His hands moved down to speed over my butt. He rubbed them up and down causing me to let out a loud moan. I could feel his lips pull up into a smirk.  
My hands moved down to his back rubbing up and down it my nails glazing over it lightly.  
I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and realization hit me. I can’t believe I’m letting the school nerd make out with me. But it felt so good.  
He squeezed my ass causing me to gasp a little giving him a chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I let out a moan as he moved his tongue around me mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as we’ll mapping it out. He tasted so good like mint, and vanilla. He started to move his hips making his crotch rub against my butt. He let out a quiet moan.  
I moved my hips along with is slowly letting out loud moans. His pace started to quicken and his grip on my waste was tightening he started to lift me up and down to match his rhythm.  
His lips pulled away from mine causing me to whine. He moved his face into my neck moaning quietly as he started grinding as fast as he could up into me I could feel his hard member pressing against me.  
I leaned back letting out very loud moans as he pushed me down so that I was on my back and he was on top of me. He placed himself in between my legs and started to dry hump me. My thighs were trembling and I wanted more soo much more.  
I pulled at his shirt. He looked up at me and pulled it off letting me touch his abs that were just starting to show. He pulled at mine helping me pull it off. I pushed it back so that I was back on top of him kissing his chest. Leaving small kisses, and hickeys up and down it. I could here his whimpers, and moans.  
I pulled back letting him take control back. He grabbed my hips flipping us around so that my back was once against the bed and he was in between my legs.  
“L-Luke no.” I said as I could feel him going to unbutton my pants. He just nodded at me and moved his hands back up to my hips. He started grinding down on me causing me to let out a loud moan.  
He stared going faster I moved my hips with his pace. My back arched up as I felt him bite down on my neck, trying to hold back small moans. He sucked and started to leave hickeys up and down my neck.  
He let out quiet whimpers, and moans into my neck making me close.  
“Princess I’m close.” I here him say to me. The nickname turning me on even more.  
“M-me too Lukey.” I say.  
Hearing the nickname he lets out a loud moan and goes even faster then he was. I can fell the bed moving underneath us, my thighs trembling and attaching themselves around Luke’s hips giving him a better angle, and I could feel my nails digging into his back braking the skin beneath it.  
With one loud moan I released, him following not to far behind.  
We caught our breaths and just looked at each other. He smirked at me sitting up puling me up with him since my legs were still around him.  
“So science?” He asks.  
—–  
Unedited  
—–


End file.
